winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 215/4Kids Script
Magic in My Heart Scene: Alfea's Roof *Stormy is crouched on Alfea's roof at night, a magic sphere floating in front of her.* Stormy: Search and find a way to see where they hide the Codex key. Musa: Hey! Witch! *Stormy groans and turn her head around to see Musa and Tune behind her. Musa: It's two a.m. Shouldn't you be upside down in a cave somewhere? *Stormy sits up and walks towards Musa.* Stormy: You should've checked the whether before coming outside, Musa. Don't you know there's a big storm coming? *Stormy laughs while clouds fill the sky and lighting starts.* Musa: I hate to break into you, but the wind is about to change! *Musa transforms into her Winx and the instrumental version of the song We Are the Winx.* Tune: Be careful. Musa: Bring the thunder, Stormy! Stormy: Oh, I'm gonna bring more than that. See I'm wearing Lord Darkar's Gloomix! Check it! *Stormy attacks Musa. Musa flies back and hits the roof of Alfea's tower. Stormy laughs in victory.* Stormy: Stormcloud, give me your power! Nighty night, Musa! Musa: Beat boost! *Stormy is brought down by the beat boost.* Musa: Entadori melacori metaklori faniki fundanence! Stormy: Are you trying to break up my storm? *Musa continues her chant* Stormy: Well that retro outer realm mumbo jumbo weather dance isn't gonna cut it. *Stormy looks up, her storm clouds are fading* Stormy: Hey! There should have a been a cloud of thunder there. What? The clouds are parting? Musa: Your little storm blew over. *Musa launches an attack at Stormy and Stormy falls down to the ground.* Stormy: Oh, you're so gonna pay for that, Musa! Palladium: What's going on down there? Student 1: Hey! There's a witch! Student 2: Let's go get her! *Stormy lets go of the magic ball in her hand.* Stormy: This isn't over yet. *Stormy departs and flies off.* *Musa sighs and lays down on her back.* Tune: Bravo! Musa, I'm most impressed! Scene: Alfea *Musa and Layla are talking.* Layla: So, you're excited for our big show, tomorrow night? Musa: I guess. Layla: What do mean you guess? It's gonna be awesome, Musa. You're gonna rock Red Fountain. Musa: I think maybe, I'm nervous. Layla: You have no reason to be nervous. *Layla plays hip-hop music whilst Piff screams.* Layla: Hey, let me show you my game. *Layla shows Musa her dance routines.* Musa: Sweet moves, Layla! You've got kind of an old world dance fusion going on! Layla: I used to sneak out of my palace and learn these moves from street performers. Tune: Street performers? Musa: I bet your prim 'n' proper parents loved that! Layla: Like I told them. *Musa and Layla both laugh.* Scene: Darkar's Fortress *Stormy is looking at herself in the mirror.* Stormy: Urgh! Good bye! Argh. I'll miss you beautiful, gorgeous face. Gotta become a bobbly and dorky looking fairy! hmm. *Stormy clicks her finger, turns her hair red, transforms into a fairy and rubs Musa's drawing from her mirror.* Stormy: You're over, Musa! Scene: Red Fountain Student 1: But don't you have a girlfriends? Brandon: I do but see, we've already talked it out. I mean this good luck kiss is for charity. We're raising money to get the Jousting team new uniforms. Student 1: Well we'll have to run and find our purses first. Student 2: Can we leave you a bit of lipstick before we go? *The girls run off.* Brandon: Sure but just leave it on my cheek, okay? huh? What's this? They actually left me lipstick? haha. ooh. Hey there? You wanna kiss a hero? Doesn't cost much and it's all for a good cause. Stormy: urgh! Get lost, loser! Brandon: Sorry! Scene: Alfea Musa: I'm thinking of doing this one. *Musa starts singing.* Musa: When I want to ride the wind, it slips away so fast! When to the fall. Stormy: Sounds awful! Musa: Now I need to know why I got wings at all. Stella: Amazing, Musa. That's the one you should do and now let's move on to practice our little number. Musa: Wait, I wanna try this song that has this Sax Solo. That might be better. *Stella throws a Saxophone to Musa.* Musa: Be a little more careful, Stella! This is my dad's Saxophone! Ho-Boe: I don't care what happens to that old thing! Musa: Daddy! Ho-Boe: Haha! Surprised? How's my little angel been? Stormy: hmm, looks like Musa's gonna be way easier to get to than I thought! Stormy: I was in the realm on business and I thought I'd swing by and I have to say, I thought I'd find you in a library, not a soundstage. Faragonda: There's a concert tomorrow at Red Fountain and Musa will be performing a song. Your daughter is quite talented, you know, most gifted musicians we've ever had at Alfea. Musa: Thanks Miss F. you gonna be able to come to the show tomorrow night, dad? Ho-Boe: Hm! Musa: What's up? Ho-Boe: Why haven't you told me about any of this, Musa? Musa: Well, I was gonna but I just wanted to wait until... Ho-Boe: I would like to have a talk with you outside, young lady in private. * Musa, Stella and Layla gasps* Scene: Outside of Red Fountain Hoe-Boe: You've been telling everyone that I still write songs? That I still perform? Fragaonda asked me if I had a new album coming out and I didn't know what to say. I looked like a fool! Musa: I'm sure you didn't.Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts